Agonía
by To Wonderland
Summary: Bella no sabe que hacer siente una completa desolación, pero un guapo y misterioso cobrizo, le hará ver que existe otra salida. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un poco.


Me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vuelta. Sólo traía puesto un pijama ligero cubriendo un poco mi desnudez. Sentía mis pies descalzos lastimarse por las pequeñas piedras que había debajo de ellos, estaba completamente sola no tenía a nadie a mi lado y todo por mi culpa, pasan por mi mentes las caras de Charlie y Renné al decirles que me iría con Mike a vivir porque el sí me amaba no como ellos, que yo sí tendría una verdadera familia, yo sí sería feliz. Ellos me dejaron ir para que pudiera estar con él, nunca entendí su odio hacia él, cuando me trataron de alejar de su lado. Fue una estúpida pero me merezco lo que ocurrió todo fue mi culpa, llegaron las imágenes de hace unas horas Mike con Jessica en nuestra cama, cuando los confronte sólo me golpeó por decirle malnacido, me golpeó tan fuerte que me reventó el labio y si no hubiera sido porque intercedió Jessica me hubiera matado, me aventó a la calle sin nada más que lo que traía puesto, yo sólo había ido por un poco de leche al Súper de una calle abajo y al parecer creyó que yo no estaba en casa por eso lo hizo.  
Recuerdo salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo quería huir pero no podía ir a casa de mis padres ni con Jake al que también había insultado. Escuché un ruido proveniente de los arbustos no le tomé importancia cuando por fin me iba a aventar sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, alguien me había salvado. Genial lo que me faltaba que un héroe desconocido me tenga lastima, me trate de levantar cuando sentí un cuerpo encima mío, lo aleje con fuerza y grite enojada.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Ah, porque lo hiciste.- Espete furiosa.  
- Que carajos te pasa, estado loca casi mueres, te salve la vida.- Contraataco el joven, su voz me dejo congelada era aterciopelada y tranquila.  
- Nadie te lo pidió así que ahórrate sus explicaciones y ni pienses que recibirás algo de agradecimiento.- Dije groseramente.  
- Eso me ocurre por ser buena persona, yo te salve para que me diera algo, no necesito nada tuyo.- Gruño alejándose.  
- Perdón, mío quise ser grosera o malagradecida.- Me disculpe.  
Cuando volteó pude ver por fin su cara era muy guapo y más con su ceja alzada a causa de lo que dije.  
- tranquila estas perdonada, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó con preocupación.  
- Gracias, y sí estoy bien.- susurre esto último.  
- Cullen, Edward Cullen.- Dijo ofreciéndome su mano.  
Lo mire con desconfianza creo que se dio cuenta porque dijo.  
- Ese es mi nombre y ten por seguro que nunca he mordido, excepto esa ves a esa enfermera pero a mi favor ella estaba loca.- término hablando más para sí mismo.  
No pude evitarlo y me reí de él, como hace mucho no lo hacía, Edward me vio con rareza y luego río junto conmigo. Estuvimos riendo gran rato hasta que dije.  
- ¿Tú... Porque... Te... Ríes...?- Hable entrecortadamente.  
- De... Ti...- Contesto riendo de nuevo.  
- Soy Bella.- Me presenté.  
- Eso lo sé, lo eres pero no se supone que te lo digo yo.- Dijo viéndome lentamente.  
Me sonroje por completo creía que era linda, ese adonis lo creí.  
- Mi nombre es Bella, Bella Swan.- Corregí.  
Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.  
- Yo, este, creí que te referías hace un momento a ya sabes.- Repuso tímidamente.  
Se veía adorable en esa etapa, pero que digo el adorable, el era Sexy y mucho.  
- Tranquilo es por el nombre. - Dije escuetamente, recordé a mis padres con tristeza, al parecer se dio cuenta, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió ahora fue el quién ser acerco al acantilado y empezó a gritar como loco, luego me miro sin dejar de hacerlo y con una seña me invitó a hacerlo junto a él. Sin pensarlo me acerqué y lo hice, saqué todo lo que sentía adentro grite por mis padres, por Jake, por Mike y todo lo que viví a su lado, por Jessica, por lo fe está noche, por mí y extrañamente por Edward y lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en tan poco, cuando ya no pudimos más dejamos de hacerlo y nos sonreímos antes de dejarnos caer en el suelo, no dijimos nada por un gran tiempo, sólo nos mirábamos, hasta que se levanto se paro frente a mi tomó mano y me levanto con agilidad pero con delicadeza y aún de mi mamotreto empezó a correr a rumbo a la playa. No dije nada me sentía segura con él, como cuando fue el primer día de clases te iba de la mano de Charlie, al llegar ya a la playa se tumbo en la arena llevándome con él. Sentí que a su lado era mi lugar idóneo.  
- ¿Que a ocurre?, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunté al verlo quitarse su traje negro y quedar sólo en bóxer al verlo no pude evitar morderme el labio, en verdad era Sexy.  
- Ven a nadar conmigo.- Pidió como un niño pequeño.  
- Está helando aquí, nos enfermaremos.- Trate de hacerlo entrar en razón y de pasó a mí, pues también quería hacerlo.  
Al parecer vio y decisión en los ojos pues corrió hacia a mí y quiso llevarme abrazada.  
- Ya, está bien, espera lo haré deja mi quitó mi ropa.- pedí desnudándome frente a él, sentía mi cara a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.  
Cuando me quedé sólo con mi ropa interior lo encontré mirándome fijamente, al verse descubierto sonrió con pena, pero sin más corrió al mar y yo detrás.  
Estuvimos más de media hora mojándonos cuando por fin decidimos salir, me estaba muriendo de frío al salir el agua estaba templada pero el aire afuera era helado. El al verme tomó su saco y me cubrió con él, sonreí agradeciéndole y cuando dejo de verme lo olfatee olía a su perfume. Cuando se acerco empezamos a hablar de todo como su hubiéramos amigos de todo la vida, confidentes. Estaba empezando a amanecer el crepúsculo era simplemente hermoso, pero estaba segura que más que nada era la compañía de Edward.  
- ¿Volverás con tus padres?- Cuestionó sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
- Lo haré, tengo miedo, pero los necesito a mi lado.- Confesé.  
- Ellos te aman, te entenderán y no estarás sola estaré también yo a tú lado.- Dijo haciendo que mi pobre corazón latiera aceleradamente.  
- Gracias, muchas gracias.- Lo abrace, era como si fuese mi otra mitad pues encajábamos perfectamente.  
- Denada Bells.- Respondió, besando mi cabello.  
Sí lo pienso bien, la vida es demasiado hermosa para desperdiciarla o querer quitártela. Quizás en un futuro Edward y yo podamos formar algo igual de hermoso. Quizás eso sea mi futuro. _Quizás._


End file.
